The Beating
by bookfish
Summary: A One-Shot about Johnny getting beat up in the lot and when he got his scar. I'm not good with summaries, but it's better than my lame one!


**A/N: Self explanatory… but yeah. I hope you enjoy it! **

**I always do a song for every chapter of my stories, so let's get on with it! **

**Songs for this story: "Unwanted" by Avril Lavigne **

"**Keep Holding On" by Avril Lavigne **

It was a normal day. I was walkin' around the lot, mindin' my own business. I decided I would go and look for that football we always used so I could practice some kicks. I had nothing better to do, what with my parents always gettin' drunk and yelling at each other and stuff. I could've found the gang, who were most likely at the DX, and hung out with them, but I wanted some time to myself at that moment. I knew I shouldn't have been walking alone, but I wasn't in the mood to hang out. So I loned it, a bad idea.

I was searching the ground for that football when I heard a car. I turned around and spotted a Blue Mustang, and saw four Socs in it. I gulped. The odds weren't so good, so I desperately looked around for a pop bottle or pipe or something. I couldn't find anything. I could tell my eyes were getting bigger by the second. I started to sweat a little and I got a little hot. I could tell I was shaking ever so slightly and a scream for help was building in my throat, but I couldn't get it out. The Socs came out, and as soon as they did, my nose was filled with the scent of tobacco and English leather. I nearly choked, and I wish I had. _I would take anything to not get the beating I'm about to get,_ I thought selfishly to myself.

"Hey, grease." one guy said. I saw his hand, and it had a few rings on it. I guessed he was pretty rich and wanted to show it off with some expensive rings or something.

"You're… you're outta your territory," I warned them slowly, "I could get ten greasers over here if I wanted to just by screaming."

"You really want that weak dirt to help you?" another one demanded. "Besides, you wouldn't have the guts to do it!" I didn't know what to say to that. I just gulped again. The first one laughed.

"Look, pal," his voice started unsteadily, "yer gonna shut yer trap, or we might just be able to kill you. Now I'm a nice person, so I don't want to do that."

Nice person? Wow, he sure was full of himself.

"Get him, David." he instructed. One of the guys walked toward me, a smirk on his face. I was panicking, and I could hardly get myself to move, but when I did, I threw a hard punch at him. He saw it coming, so he grabbed my fist and threw it, and me, to the ground. Then he sat on my back, determined to keep me there. The guy with the rings looked down on me, also smirking. "You're good for a kid your size," he told me, "you haven't shed a tear or let out a whimper or anything."

"That's because I'm used to it." I gasped.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah. I'm used to getting beaten up."

"Welup, pal, let me tell you something," he started, "if you do anything, and I mean anything, we're gonna get ya. If you steal somethin', we're gonna get ya. If you murder, we're gonna get ya. If you pick up any Soc girls, you're gonna get it. In fact, if you do anything against Socs of any kind on this earth, we'll find ya. And if you do, we're gonna torture you to death. You got that? We'll get help, too. I'm a pretty popular guy, so it's possible."

I could feel the lump in my throat grow. Anything? This guy was scaring me to death already. I'd never let him have the satisfaction of knowing it, though.

"WELL?" he suddenly exploded, and he somehow got to my face. "I ASKED YOU IF YOU GOT IT!"

I still didn't respond. He slapped me. His rings left a couple of good cuts on my face. The blood dripped on the grass. My whole body was trying to shake, but with that David guy sitting on me, it was close to impossible.

"You look hot," he said out of the blue, "let us take that jacket offa you." then, he told David to get up. I could breathe when he did, but then the second one to talk picked me up and threw my jacket to the side. Then, the one with the rings pulled me up just to throw me to the ground. He rolled me over and punched me good. The lump in my throat was getting bigger. Suddenly, I felt something sharp touch my left arm. I jerked it away, but it was no use. The guy grabbed my arm and started cutting some more. I was turned over again, this time they cut my face from my temple to my cheekbone. It hurt, and I knew that from the pain I would carry that scar my entire life. The blood was soon soaking through my shirt. They started throwing me around as if they were punching me again and again, and I seemed to go all over the lot. Finally, the one with the rings threw me to the ground, hard, and they all left.

I lay there for who knows how long, gasping in air with the scent of blood pouring into my nose, when my voice was finally able to work again. I moaned, and I could hear the faint sound of footsteps running toward me. Somebody turned me over and lifted my body from the ground gently. _Oh no, _I thought,_ are they back?_ But then, a familiar voice spoke to me softly.

"Johnny?" the voice said as he lifted me. When I didn't respond, he started to shake me and was talking again. "Hey, Johnnycake." It was then that I realised that it was Soda that was talking to me. I was too tired to open my eyes, but I was capable of speaking.

"Soda?" I asked in a whisper.

"Yeah, it's me." he told me. "Don't talk. You're gonna be okay."

I ignored his command. "There was a whole bunch of them. A Blue Mustang full… I got so scared…" I tried to swear, but I started cry. I tried desperately to control myself, but failed. I started sobbing more because I couldn't. I could feel Soda push my hair back out of my eyes, which were apparently open. I had noticed that the whole gang was there. Soda, Ponyboy, Steve, Darry, Dally, and Two-Bit, all looking sick.

"It's okay, Jonnnycake, they're gone now. It's okay." Soda said.

Between sobs, I told them my story. "I was hunting our football to practice a few kicks when suddenly a Blue Mustang pulled up beside the lot. There were four Socs, four of them…" I started to bawl a little more from the thought of the guy with the rings, "one of them had lots of rings on his hands, which helped to cut me up," I paused, thinking of more to say. "They threatened me. They threatened me with everything under the sun! They said if I did anything against them that they'd find me… they scared me…" I started sob again.

I've never walked alone after that, I've been jumpier than ever, and I've carried a six-inch switchblade in my back pocket ever since.

**A/N: I've been wanting to write this FOREVER, and now I have! Please remember to R&R! But please, no flames, and review on my story and not mistakes I make! Thx! **


End file.
